She Didn't Have Time
by TheBlackKnight87
Summary: Songfic. Kagome had her heart broken, then repaired, now she's getting married, can she live with seeing the man who broke her heart? InuKag; SessKag!
1. Chapter 1

**She Didn't Have Time **

**Ch. 1**

Kagome looked at him, confused at the stoic façade that he hardly ever used around her. They had been dating for years now and had sex after he said he was going to marry her. After a few weeks, she found out that she was pregnant and was ecstatic. She told him, and he agreed to stay with her at all times and help her raise their child. Soon after they found it was a girl. She was happy that he wasn't mad, knowing that he had wanted a boy. Soon after the birthing, they decided to name their little girl Rin. Now, it's been about six months and he comes in, stoic mask in place.

_He said goodbye from the edge of the porch  
like she'd been some casual friend  
he said "your better off with out me  
I'm not what you need"  
like her momma had said about him  
he started the car  
pulled out of the drive  
didn't waste any time lookin' back  
she watched him go  
thinkin' even a stranger  
would show more compassion than that_

"Sesshoumaru?" She asked quietly, the baby was asleep. He looked at her coolly. "Kagome, we need to talk." Just as soon as he said that, Rin started to cry. He grabbed her arm as she was about to go and check on her. "Now. We need to talk now." She looked at him questioningly and sat down across from him on the couch, him standing. "Kagome, I can't take this anymore." Before she could process this, he was out the door on the porch. She stepped out with him, the moon shining on their little house. He turned to her. Stepping back a little at the scorching gaze, she bit her lip. "Sesshou?" He turned to the steps and stepped down. Then at the bottom, he turned to her yet again. "You're better off without me. You both are. I can't take care of you, I have too many responsibilities."

"But…But, I don't understand, Sesshou, what are you talking about?" Kagome asked quietly. He scoffed, "I'm leaving Kagome. Take care of her, and yourself. Promise me."

She bit back tears and starred at him blankly, looking almost exactly like him. "I promise." He nodded and left, her watching after him. As he pulled out, not even looking back with a little regret, she felt a single tear streak down her cheek. 'You'd think after you'd know me this long, that you'd be with me. You aren't the man I fell in love with. You're a stranger. Wait, not even that, a stranger would have more compassion. Good bye, Sesshou.' Was her thoughts as she turned back and went to tuck in Rin. She finally knew her mother was right.

_she could've cried but she didn't have time  
she had a baby to feed  
a pink blanket to find  
to rock their little one to sleep  
she could've laid in bed for hours  
giving misery the power  
but she didn't have time_

She took care of their baby, loving her and making sure that she had everything that she needed. He had left a little money, so she used that. At night, she slept as much as possible, rocking the baby to sleep when she woke up at night. She knew she could have laid in her misery, but she didn't even think of him. The pain was incredible, but she was needed to be strong for her baby girl. She had put all _his_ things in a closet in the extra room. She fell asleep again, still able to smell him on her pillows.

_she got a sitter, she got a job  
'cause she had a promise to keep  
her day was a factory and evening survival  
at night was exhaustion and sleep  
sometimes she felt life was passing her by  
and watching was all she could do  
her friends said "you got to get outtalk the house  
and maybe you'll meet someone new"_

She had run out of the money he had left and knew she needed to feed them both, so she got her friend, Keade to watch Rin as she went to her new job. She would work all day at the factory, then go home and let Keade go home as she spent the rest of the evening with Rin. This went on for years, every few weeks, her friends, Sango and Miroku would visit and insist that she needs to get out of the house, but she refused gently every time.

_she could've tried  
but she didn't have time  
she had a five year old to feed  
she had ballet class, piano lessons  
and t-ball little league  
she could've laid awake for hours  
giving lonely nights the power  
but she didn't have the time_

Her little girl was now in Kindergarten and she couldn't believe it. Now she had to find time to watch her little girl in her little hobbies, while still working. She was grateful for Keade all these years. She was surprised that she, herself, had lasted the lonely years with everything. But she knew that she wasn't alone, she had Rin. Nothing could get in her way as long as she had Rin to take care of. Saying good bye to Rin and Keade, she smiled as she walked out of the room and got in her car. A little way down the interstate, on the way to her job, her tire blew out. She sighed as she pulled out her cell phone and called her work, explaining what had happened. Afterwards, she called the tower. (A/N a person who tows cars.)

_not time where would she find the time  
to trust a man again  
not time for that flat tire  
a crowded parking lot and then  
not time to just have coffee with the man  
who got her tired fixed  
she was thinking gosh he's handsome  
when he asked do you have kids_

She didn't look at the man who fixed her car as she dug through her purse, trying to find money to pay him. She was almost in tears, not finding anything, when he gently put a hand on her arm. All she could see was a blurry person as her eyes welled up with tears. "Don't worry about it." He seemed to think a moment, before asking, "Do you want to get some coffee with me? I know this really good place." She didn't have strength to say 'no', so she just nodded and he pulled her away. She knew she didn't have very much time, but she still couldn't say no.

They were at the coffee shop and she finally saw what he looked like. He was a young man with white hair, looking about twenty-five or six, where she was about twenty-four. He had a nice build and a handsome boyish face. Just as the last thought went through her head, he broke through her thoughts with his deep, but not too deep voice. "Do you have kids?" She couldn't help but think that he looked alot like the man who broke her heart. _Sesshoumaru_. Her mind thought unwillingly. She then remembered what the man had asked.

_she could've lied  
but she didn't have time  
all she said was "she's five"  
he said "I saw the car seat I love kids  
does she have your eyes?"  
and they sat and talked for hours  
giving destiny it's power  
she could've been afraid  
to fall in love that night  
but she didn't have time_

She smiled softly at the thought of her daughter. She didn't want to lie, it was beneath her, so she answered. "Yes, she's five now." He smiled back at her. "I couldn't help, but notice the carseat as I changed your tire. I love kids. She must be beautiful like her mother, isn't she? Does she have you're beautiful blue eyes?" She nodded again, her little Rin did look a lot like she did when she was little.

They talked a little while longer as though they had known each other for forever, sharing their life stories and embarrassing stories, along with the sad stories. She found out, that the one who had hurt her was his older half-brother. They didn't get along, and never talk, so that's why she didn't know about him. She smiled at him when he scowled at what his older brother did to this young, beautiful woman. Soon her curiosity got the best of her, "If he is rich now and all, why do you work at this place? Shouldn't you be rich too?"

He shook his head, "No, my family disowned me. I wouldn't agree to marry someone who would make them richer. Her name was Kikyo. She was very beautiful, but not very smart, and was a known whore. I refused because I didn't want to marry a whore, nor did I want to marry without love. Soon after, I was disowned and moved here. They saw my natural talent with cars, so they hired me and I've worked my butt off to be pretty well off, now." She nodded her understanding as they got up. She smiled as he took her back to her car and opened the door for her. Rolling down her junky car's window, she motioned him closer. Leaning in, he soon was taken by surprise as she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, very much, for everything. Shall I see you again?" He nodded and they exchanged phone numbers.

Now they've been dating a year and are planning on getting married. They were arguing about inviting his family or not. "No, Inuyasha, I can't take the pain again, please don't."

"It's okay, Kagome, you don't have to worry about him, he won't come." She finally nodded and they went to check on Rin. As they climbed into their bed, they held each other close, giving a kiss goodnight, she drifted off into a peaceful sleep, smiling softly. On the radio, a final verse of the song that depicts her life so well, played its last verse.

_she could've been afraid  
to fall in love that night  
but she didn't have time_

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters.**

**Hello, I'm back! I couldn't help, but write this new story. I'll probably have a few more side stories, and I'll try to keep them updating. I hope you like it, and I'm going to continue on with this one along with _Kagome the Shrink, _so, yeah...anywho, Read and review, and I'll keep updating. Lotsa love, TheBlackKnight87**


	2. Author's note!

**People, people, people…HELP! I am stuck and at a loss to what to do. I'm trying to decide whether to make it a InuKag oneshot or making **

**it back into a SessKag and continuing the story. PLEASE VOTE AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT! **

**TheBlackKnight87**


	3. Chapter 2

-1Kagome couldn't help but be nervous. They were invited to dinner at his parents house. He had insisted _he_ wouldn't be there, but something deep down, said _he_ would be. She shrugged it off as she fixed herself up. She was wearing a nice black dress, the one _he_ bought her long ago. She bit her lip as she contemplated wearing it or not. After thinking about it, she shrugged. It was the nicest thing she had. She threw on a pair of black heels, and ruffled her hair a little. It was long, down to her waist, now, and still the deep black that had the natural blue highlights. She put on a little smoky mascara and eyeliner, the one that made her blue eyes sparkle. As she leaned back to get a good look at herself, she shrugged. That was really the only makeup she owned, besides her lip gloss. She grabbed said lip gloss out of her purse and applied it, before putting it back into the purse. Great. Now she was ready…well, sort of.

A honking outside drew her from her thoughts. She walked out of her bedroom, to Rin's room next door, only to find old Keade reading to her. She leaned against the door frame, smiling. After about thirty seconds, her presence was noticed as little Rin jumped up and ran to Kagome, attaching herself to her leg. Kagome smiled down at her, before kneeling to her level. "Mommy is going with Inuyasha to visit some people, okay, sweetie? Keade is going to watch you while I'm gone." Rin pouted at her, "But Rin wants to go to! Besides…" She leaned in and cupped her hand around Kagome's ear as if to whisper a terrible secret, "…she smells funny." Kagome laughed lightly, looking at her pleading daughter. She sighed, "I'm sorry, honey, but I have to go with this one alone. We'll take you next time, I promise." Rin pouted again, but nodded as she went back over to Keade. "Thanks, Keade, I really appreciate it." Keade smiled knowingly, "Don't ye worry about it, childe. I'm more than happy to help ye." Kagome nodded before rolling her eyes at the impatient honking outside. She said her goodbyes to Rin and left.

The ride with Inuyasha was quiet, unusually so. She bit her lip as she gazed out the window of his old truck, wondering if everything was going to be awful. Inuyasha, as if sensing her thoughts, grabbed her hand, "Don't worry, Kagome," he said gruffly, "they aren't that bad. Everything's gonna be okay. Okay?" She nodded a little, smiling at him as he tightened his hand around her hand. A little while later, they arrived outside a fence. As Inuyasha buzzed them in, Kagome's stomach seemed to twist in a knot. Would they like her? Did they know about her and…_him_? Did they know about Rin? Would they think her a whore? Her mind kept reeling with questions as they pulled up to the house. Well, house wasn't really the word. More like mansion. It was huge! Several stories high, too wide to even say. It was also beautiful, the front porch under huge black marble pillars. The steps to the porch and the porch itself were marble, also. There were several balconies and the porch looked to wrap around the house. The house itself was white with black shutters and Kagome sensed a pattern.

They parked and got out, heading to the door before another car pulled up. Kagome hadn't paid any attention to it as they walked inside the house, Inuyasha walking on in. "Mom? Dad? We're here!" He dragged a nervous Kagome to the den where the answering, "We're in here!" came to them. Kagome had gotten lost in awe at the beauty of the house before she turned to the two people sitting on the love seat. She blinked in surprise. The woman looked no older than herself, with long black hair and deep brown eyes. She was very beautiful, and wearing a traditional kimono that was white with black koi fish embroidered on it. The man, though, was even more…beautiful, one would say. He had very long silver gray hair that was pulled into a high ponytail, pale porcelain skin and an aristocratic face. He also had the golden eyes that Inuyasha and _he_ had. He was dressed in humble white hamakas, a white haori, with a black obi. They both were smiling kindly at her, and she could help but smile back. "Taisho-sama, thank you for inviting us," Kagome said, bowing to the couple. Inuyasha was staring at her, a small smile on her face. He opened his mouth to say something, but was soon cut off.

"Bringing home another one of your whores, Inuyasha? What terrible manners. Father, why am _I_ here?" A cold, deep voice taunted Inuyasha before addressing their father. Inuyasha was sputter and was starting to yell at Inuyasha, but Kagome had stiffened greatly. Her eyes were wide and she didn't dare turn to look at the owner of the cold and familiar voice. "She doesn't even have the decency to acknowledge me." Sesshomaru taunted again, although…this girl seemed so familiar…like he knew her from somewhere. Shrugging it off, he saw as she turned slowly towards him. Familiar blue eyes stared at him, first hurt, before the hurt was replaced quickly by anger. She bowed to him, her eyes staying on the ground. "Hello, Sesshomaru-sama." Inuyasha sputtered more, before noticing that she had addressed him…rather coldly.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her tone. Why did she look so familiar? She almost looked like…His eyes widened imperceptibly. "Kagome…" She stiffened more as she straightened. "You may not address me so familiarly, Sesshomaru-sama." She turned away from him, back to the brother's parents. ((**_Inuyasha and Sesshomaru: _HALF BROTHERS! _TBK47: _Alright already! Geeze…my poor ears…I think they're bleeding…))** She looked at the confused parents of the half-brothers. ((_**TBK47: **_**-rolls eyes-)) **She smiled slightly, but not truly at them. "May we start?" She asked politely, ignoring Sesshomaru.

It hurt to look at him. He was still the same...still painfully beautiful, with the dark amber eyes, the thick eyelashes...the sinfully beautiful mouth. His aristocratic features were set with porcelin pale skin and the long, silver hair. It looked to be made of silk...although it was alot stronger than it looked. He was wearing black slacks with a silky white dress shirt and shiny black dress shoes. She looked away. No. She wouldn't go down that path again. She scooted a little closer to Inuyasha.

The same went for her. Sesshomaru's eyes went over her. She wore the black dress that he had bought her what seemed like a lifetime ago. It went to her knees and hugged every curve. The rest of her creamy legs were revealed, all the way down her strong legs to her dainty feet that were in the heels. The way she did her make up...make her look sinfully sexy and made her eyes the prominent feature on her face. Her hair had gotten alot longer since he last saw her...and it seems that she had filled out as well. The last time she wore that dress, it showed little to no cleavage...but now, it was a lot. Other than she looked alot more mature, she was still the same. Had the same feisty personality, also, he could tell. His eyes flashed. She was still so beautiful...

Yes, he still loved her. He had loved her the past few years. He still regreted leaving her...the responsibility scaring him. He had hardened over the years, though. He tried to make her leave his heart...but nothing had worked. Now she belong to his stupid half-brother. Oh how the world was cruel...and they were getting married, soon...so...He felt a growl bubble in his chest. She knew that he was a demon, he hoped she knew Inuyasha was half...But he knew that he probably ruined his chance with her long ago. His mind wondered to Rin...Did she keep her? Of course she did. She had to. But, what did she look like? Did she look like her mother? Did she inherit his demon looks? Well he could only hope that she knew about him, about her real father. Maybe it was time to get some answers from this delectible woman in front of him.

The whole dinner was passed with an awkward silence. Kagome was staring at her plate. The half-brothers' parents were staring at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was glaring at Sesshomaru, who was staring at Kagome. Yep, they were all a big happy family! Insert sarcasm. Anyway, after dinner Kagome excused herself to the bathroom, thus giving Sesshomaru time to talk to her when she got out…the weirdo…anywho as Kagome was walking out, Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist. "Why won't you talk to or even look at me, Kagome?" His fingernails bit into her wrist as she refused to answer. "How is Rin?" Kagome's head snapped towards him, her eyes narrowing. She still didn't say anything. "Come on, Kagome. I'm her father. I deserve to know." Kagome eyes narrowed further and she started trembling from rage. "Her FATHER!? Bullshit! Her father is now Inuyasha. In fact, he has been her father longer than you have, if only for a year. You DARE say that you have any right to her!? You up and left us! You left HER! Don't you DARE say anything of the sort you son of a -" She didn't finish her sentence as Sesshomaru's lips crashed down on hers.

**Heya guys! So yeah, I kept it a cliffy, just to see if people would want to continue reading. I know that this is long overdue and for that, I apologize. I am back! See…my only excuse is that my computer was murdered by an evil virus and we just now brought it back to life! - Anyway, just so you know, SessKag was the winner and that way…well, I'll just let you wait and see how it will continue! So finally, I got caught up and updated it! It shall be continued! Okay, ask any question you will of meh, read, and review! Please no flames…I'm a pyromaniac…and they don't work well with meh…it's dangerous…Oh! I've been wondering why I chose my name…probably because I love the black knight off of Monty Python…so yeah…Also, I'll probably be doing my signings as TBK87, cause TheBlackKnight87 is sooooo long that I just have to shorten it! Okies, gots to go! Byez! Lotsa Love! TheBlackKnight87 ((TBK87))**


End file.
